


Bathroom escapade

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Harry Potter short works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Severus Snape - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Harry knows how to please his husband so he drags him to the bathroom for an amazing blowjob.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter short works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Bathroom escapade

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I saw this gif on a Snarry group on Facebook, it was Alan Rickman on his character as Dr. Mesmer in Mesmer and someone ask about context, so I say that Harry was on his knees and then this came up, so I hope you guys enjoy it, give me feedback on the comments and keep in mind that English is not my native language and I wrote this on my phone, so it might need some editing.
> 
> Here’s the link: https://imgur.com/QSqVWz4

“H-Harry, we mustn’t... everyone is outside,” Severus let out a shaky breath still trying to stop the expert hands undoing his trousers under layers and layers of his dress robes. 

Harry smirked against the Potion Master neck resisting the urge to bite his pulse point knowing that that would drive Severus to the edge  _dans un instant._ Instead he kissed his way to Severus earlobe sucking it between his plump lips effectively stealing a soft moan for the taller man mouth. 

“Nobody shall hear you if you keep quiet, dear,” said Harry with a smug smile on his face as Severus growled feeling Harry sneaking his hand down his undergarments gripping his boner at the base of it and giving it a long, slow tug. Severus gripped at Harry’s robes trying to steady himself but unconsciously pulling his husband closer to his body. 

Harry showed mercy to his husband when he dropped to his knees with Severus erection still on his hands.

“You, insolent brat!” Severus gasped at the sight of the younger man on his knees leaning to give a tentative lick along the base of his prick causing a shiver run down his spine.

“If you don’t keep your tone down, Sev, I’ll take 50 points from Slytherin in my next class,” Harry warned giving a few strokes on Severus phallus.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Severus said through gritted teeth hissing at the pleasant sensation Harry’s mouth was causing.

“I certainly would, love,” Harry muttered before closing his lips around the head of Severus member while Severus tried to keep himself balanced with one hand on the sink of the bathroom they found themselves trapped in and the other one gripping Harry’s messy hair. Harry despite his warning about taking points from his husband house, he was decidedly trying to make Severus lose control, hence, he settled on sucking hard, making patterns with his tongue all over Severus erection and teasing his balls with his lips.

“Harry,” Severus moaned louder that he had intended to. “Fuck, oh! “ Harry could tell his husband was close because his moans were getting louder and louder not caring if anyone outside would hear them, fortunately, Harry was an expert on Silencing Charms; he has been doing it since he was in his sixth year and found himself getting hard for his professor who is now his dear husband. “OH!” Severus cried out bending his back over Harry as he couldn’t take the pressure anymore and was about to unload in Harry mouth, this action was a warning that Harry heard loud and clear but he didn’t want to pull back so he continue sucking hard while his hand was still stroking at the base. Severus balls tightened against the back of Harry’s hand and Harry removes his hand to take as much of Severus into his mouth exactly on time to feel Severus load at the back of his throat while his husband hand on his hair pulled him impossibly closer.“Oh! Merlin, yes!” Severus moaned one last time releasing Harry’s hair so the smaller man could clean the mess he has made. 

“Professor Snape, you’ve been very loud today,” Harry said now standing in front of Severus holding him close as his body went limp after the orgasm he had experienced, courtesy of the boy-who- lived. 

Severus glared at his husband while trying to regain his breath. “And, whose fault is that?” He managed to sneer. 

“Yeah, yeah, always blaming the innocent, so Slytherin of you,” he said feebly as he raised his hand to move some strands of black hair away from the pale and sweaty face of his former professor. “How are you feeling? Do you think you can stand by yourself now?” Harry asked with real concern in his voice as he continue to hold his husband against his body and the sink of the bathroom while he regain his strength. 

“Just give me a moment, “ He murmured. “ Not all of us are in our twenties, starting to enjoy our lives,” he chuckled bitterly as seriousness to cross the young man face. 

“You’re not so old, in fact you have a lot more energy than others of your age, should I remind you of today’s morning?” Harry smiles against his husband cold lips reminding him a bit of what happened that morning in their quarters before the sun was fully up in the sky. 

“Fine, fine, you horny bastard, I’m okay, let me go,” he rolled his eyes earning himself a quick kiss on the lips before Harry released him.

“Come here, I’ll help you with your hair,” Harry said turning Severus around for him to face the mirror while he braided his husband long black locks. “We don’t want that bunch of purebloods to know that I just gave you one of my famous blowjobs,” He jokes softly enjoying the peaceful expression in Severus face as he enjoyed being taken care of. 

“Maybe we should do something about your untamable hair, brat,” Severus found himself loving that nickname for Harry since the beginning of their relationship despite only using it in the privacy of their quarters or when they were alone. 

“My hair has been like this since forever, Sev, people is expecting to see it like this or worse,” he said prompting the potion master to turned around as he kissed his lips one more time. “You look really handsome,” Harry smiled adoringly as Severus blushed.

“Let’s go,” he said giving Harry a sheepish smile. “We have to say our goodbyes to the Malfoy before leaving the party, I want to spend the rest of the night with you in bed,” he said opening the door and letting Harry exit the room first.

“Sounds like a good plan, let’s do that,” Harry smiled mischievously as they made their way back to the party in the search of the hosts of this amazing but incredibly long party. 


End file.
